


Closing Time At the Gym

by overholt_eightyfive



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, Smut, r/gonewildaudio - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overholt_eightyfive/pseuds/overholt_eightyfive
Summary: [Script Offer] [M4F] [Gentle Fdom] [sweet boy] [Ma'am] [Fitness] [Wall-Fuck] [Handjob] [Cunnilingus] [Size Difference] [Awkward gymrat] [wet sounds] [count downs] [body appreciation]SYNOPSIS: A shy weightlifter is visited by a woman he's had a crush on for some time after gym hours, thinking she's there for his training buddy. But, it becomes very clear who her real target is.
Kudos: 4





	Closing Time At the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> PERFORMANCE NOTES: He's a sweetheart, self-deprecating and truly has no idea how good looking he is. He's a good friend to Dave, which is why he's trying to cover for him, at first. When the reveal happens: well, he's never quite over his awe of her or his shock that he's living out some crazy shit that only happens in porn.
> 
> Or, GWA scripts. 
> 
> She's cool, confident, captivating. She likes to tease until she's ready to be blunt. Grab the bull by the... uh... horns. Sure. She's here for one reason and one reason only: to see how much of a sweet boy he might be for her.
> 
> Author's Note: Just some good-natured fun! A fantasy for adults, of adults.

\--- START ---

(The clink of metal plates, grunts of exertion. The last rep – a hard GRUNT. Exhalation as the weight is set down. Good weight discipline! Then a startled gasp!) Oh God - 

(Breathless, authoritative:) Hey, excuse me, ma'am: we're closed. You can't be here.

(Realization, startled. Softening of tone:) Oh. Hey! You're – yeah. (laughs) Didn't recognize you a second. Dave was supposed to lock the door when he left. Lookin' for him?

No, no – I'm finishing up. Just figured I'd get in... one more set before I wiped everything down. Put the rest of the weights away. The owner lets me and Dave train here whenever we want, as long as we put in some... custodial hours.

He gets home by seven to his wife and as long as the place is put back together again by 6AM, he's a happy guy. 

Wanna help? We've got some alcohol sprays and paper towels – unless you mind getting your hands dirty?

(Laughs) No. No, you never did strike me as a girl – (clears throat) – urr. Woman. I meant to say woman... sorry. I mean... (laughs a little, sheepish) Lemme start that sentence over? (pauses, smiles) You never did strike me as a * woman * who minds getting their hands dirty. 

I'll start putting up the plates, if you don't mind wiping down the EZ-Grip bars. (Shuffling, clinking, etc) So, you never told me: were you looking for Dave? You missed him, by just a couple of minutes.

(Laughs) ...what do you mean? Because... because, Dave's... well. Dave. He – (pauses) – he's just popular, I guess. 

(sheepish) Oh, come on. Don't make me say it. Bro code, all that shit.

Uh.. can I invoke the Fifth, ma'am?

(laughs) I was taught good manners, 's all. (teasing)* Ma'am.* 

Hey, good job on those bars, by the way. I'll put those up. (Clinking sounds of things being put away) Besides, I'm not saying anything about him. He's a good guy. Just... popular, I guess. And, I mean, you know. (teasing) I saw how you and Dave was conspiring at the party last night.

I'm surprised you're here, but I shouldn't be, I guess. 

(Sputtering) Wait, no - I didn't mean that I was like... watching you. Or anything. No, nothing like that. I just... I mean, I'm watching everyone. I guess? Look, I promise, I'm not some kinda creep. (wrinkling his nose) Then again, maybe a creep would say that...

(Laughs) Thank you, * ma'am *. I guess? Hey, look – I need to go and drink a shake. You wanna give 'im a call, see where he's at? He couldn't be too far - 

(Pauses. Self-deprecating laugh) Oh, no. That's... that's never happened before. That sorta shit happens to the Daves of the world, not guys like me. I'm alright with that. 

(Sputtering) Hey, whoa, no, I didn't mean it that way. I mean, it's nothin' against you. Or Dave. The Daves. Or the world. Really. I didn't mean to insinuate anything about you or your character. Or, Dave's character? I just mean to say, pretty girls - 

(Pause. Laughs nervously.) Right. Sorry. Sorry, ma'am. Beautiful women, I mean to say. (laying it on playfully thick:) Present company included. Specifically. Especially?

Well, beautiful women just don't drop in “unexpectedly” for me. Especially if they've heard me talk for any length of time. This meathead neck don't hide the skinny little nerd lurkin' underneath these glasses, still. 

(Laughs) I'd show you pictures from high school, but I don't feel like embarassin' myself at the moment. I think I'm doing a good enough job of that without visual cues. 

So. Why * are * you here?

(Pauses. Slow, incredulous:) No you're not.

Is this... is this some kinda joke? (Calling out:) Dave, I know you're there, you sonuva - 

(Surprised. Startled. Attention snapped back to her:) Sorry, ma'am. Yes, ma'am. Umm. 

(Still incredulous:) You're here... for me.

(Nervous laughter) ...ya'll were conspirin'... about * me. * Right. * Right.* 

(Even more nervous laughter, and fuckin' sheepish) ...Oh. So, you DID see when I accidentally liked that photo from a few years ago... I mean, like... look, I figured, who else would be up that late and I thought maybe you missed that, and - 

(Amused, despite himself) Been looking at mine too, huh? Less sensitivity on your screen. That's smart. Real smart. 

(Suddenly VERY nervous:) Hey, you know, I don't know if you should come any closer, I mean – I was working out pretty heavy and - 

(Whispering. Melting.) Oh. You... you like my smell? Oh. Well. Uh. Thank you? 

(Pause. Nervous laugh:) ...ma'am. Yes, ma'am. You want me to bend over? Why? ...Oh - 

(They kiss, breathlessly, passionately. He laughs.) I mean... I wanted more... and, I'm so much taller than you. You don't mind... getting picked up...? (Another kiss muffles him. But, he can't help but laugh as he puts her back down.)

(Sheepish) I'd tell you my shoulders're shaking from that last set, but I... I think we'd both know that's a bit more of a lie than it's not - 

(Embarassed) Oh. Yes. That. Umm. Well. You're... a really good kisser. And, truth be told... that skirt... does really wonderful things for your legs...

(Quietly) ...Yes, ma'am. I'd say I'm hard for you. (Gasps as she grabs him!) I hope that's ok? I mean, I figure it is, but – (Groans in pleasure) – oh, God. Yes. Yes, I like it when you're... when you're gripping me through my shorts. And rolling your fingers against my – (Melts, incredulous and putty in her hand) – holy shit - 

(through gritted teeth:) ...ma'am, not gonna lie: I'm pretty sure I'll do anything you want, you keep this up. 

(More moans) Yes, ma'am. I love the way you're jerking me off through my shorts. Yes... yes, I can... shoulder width apart? Sure. Sure thing. 

(Nervous, blurting:) Oh, God. I wanna kiss you again. May I kiss you again? Is that ok? 

(A little laugh:) ...Please? Please, ma'am – ohmigod – please can I kiss you again? Thank you – (They kiss again – and, this time, it's broken with a long moan from him) Yes, my shorts were... getting restrictive.

Thank you, ma'am. (A little sheepish laugh) I mean... no offense. But, you've got... small hands. If you want to use both on me at the same time – (She SPITS on his cock. He moans. Breathes in sharply as she works his shaft with long, slow strokes.) Yes, ma'am. I'll take the compliment...

Take off... take off my shirt? Sure, I guess, but – (Softly) What about you - ?

(Thickly) Yes. Yes, I want to see. Your body. 

(In a bit of shock and genuine surprise) Wait, wait – no. No, I've never jerked off to your pictures! No, not even once!

(A beat. Then, laughter) I mean... I * do * try to be a gentleman - 

(The laughter sharply cuts off. Growling with lust:) I never said, either, that I didn't have a * vivid * imagination, ma'am. And, I'd be lying... if I didn't say... I haven't wondered... if you're as beautiful naked... as you are... in those tight jeans and tank tops...

(She begins to jerk him off faster. He groans, louder.) I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry. I just had to hold on to you. You're... you're working my cock so good – can I wrap my arm around your shoulders? Like how you have... your arm wrapped around my waist?

Thank you, ma'am. Oh, thank you - 

(he lets out a gargled yelp) – ow! Fuck! That was my nipple – (moans) – ok, ok. The tongue... makes it better. Holy * shit. * 

Yes. Yes, I guess... I guess that is a lot... of precum...

(Begging) Please. Please take off your top. Please, ma'am. Please let me see you. I want to see your breasts. Could you please let me see them? 

(Breathless laughter) ...yes. The rest of you, too. But... I'm trying to be * fair. * ...Fuck. How... how are you * doing * this to me? GodDAMN - 

(Trembling, sputtering out words:) ...what... what color your panties are? How – I..I... don't know...?

(She SPITS on his cock. Keeps working it. More moaning.) ...Red? Blue? Petrichor? (sputtering) That's not a color... how am I supposed... to remember... colors... right now, ma'am. I'm pretty. Fucking. Distracted. 

(SMACK! He yelps. Stunned.) You just... smacked my ass. That... hurt.

(Still stunned, but finds himself more amused than anything else:) ...Me... liking it... has nothin' to do with anything. 

...Ma'am. Yes, ma'am. (Desperate, begging:) Whatever you want. As long as you keep – (She resumes. Melting, wet, happiness. YAY! Ad lib for a few seconds, then:)

Yes. Yes, I'm getting close. Oh God. You keep that up. I'm going to...I'm going to...

(She stops, cold. He lets out a tortured cry.) Why... why did you stop, ma'am? Did I... did I do something wrong...?

(She kisses his cheek. He laughs a little.) Right, right. Your panties. Red? I'm... I'm gonna go with red. 

(Eager, happy:) All I gotta do...is drop to my knees and push up your skirt to find out if I'm right? (They're laughing as he does. His laughter fades away.)

(Deadpans:) Ma'am: you're evil and you know it: you're not wearing any panties at all...

(Ad lib VERY enthusiastic cunnilingus: our boy aims to please. During this:) I love the way your pussy tastes, ma'am, yes. Yes, thank you so much. For your taste. I love parting your pussy lips with my tongue. I love rolling your clit against my tongue. Yes. Grab my hair. Grab my hair and pull me in. Hike your leg over my shoulders. I'll grab your ass. I'll hold you to me. You won't fall. I won't let you. I won't. (And, he keeps going until finally... a shuddering climax as she bucks against his face. He finishes her off with long, languid, wet strokes of his tongue before he chuckles:)

Sorry, ma'am. I got... a bit carried away. A little sensitive, I understand. 

(A small beat) Yes. Yes, I did like it when you called me... your sweet boy. (Quietly) Yes. Yes, I could be that for you. I guess. 

Yes, ma'am. My cock is still hard. (Beat) For you. 

Yes, ma'am. I'd like to cum, too. How? Uh... (sheepishly) ...how would you like me to?

Wait, but... protection? I just – I mean, I was tested recently, and I'm ok. Same? And, you're on the pill? I mean – ok. (Shaking breath) Ok. I... I trust you. Ok.

Yes, ma'am, I'll follow you – to the wall? (Swallows. Hard.) Yes. How... how are you so fucking sexy? 

I... yes. Yes, I love watching you bend over and spread yourself open for me. See that tight, wet pussy - 

Yes, ma'am. I can do my best...(He positions himself right against her, teasing her entrance before slooooowly sliding his head into her..) ...to split you... wide open. 

(Ad lib: a careful, methodical fuck. He takes his time, at first - ) Oh, you're so... tight. I don't... I don't want to hurt you, ma'am. I can take it slow... I can... but you feel so good. I'm gonna leave... handprints... on your hips. Is that ok, ma'am? Is that ok? Go faster? You want me to fuck your tight... little... pussy... faster?

Yes, ma'am. (Cheekily) * whatever * you say, ma'am.

(His laughter dissolves into moans as he pounds himself into her. Ad lib a bit. Then, breathlessly:) ...What? What do you need me to do, ma'am? Anything. Anything you want - 

(He pulls out with a groan. She grabs him, kisses him. Pulls them against the wall:) Like this? You want me... to fuck you against the wall? * Up * the wall? (He laughs) You're so lucky this wasn't leg day... ma'am.

(In between heated kisses:) Here. Wrap your arms around my shoulders. Yes. Now hop up – good girl – urrr... good... ma'am? (Laughter, but...a growling moan..) There we go. I'm gripping your ass tight. I can guide you down - * yeeesss* - there's that hot, wet pussy for me - 

(Ad lib as she tightens her grip around his waist with her legs. They're both getting so close to cumming. There is no time for teasing or soft touches or slow strokes:) - Yes, ma'am. I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you just like this. Pressed... up against this wall. You're so fucking light in my arms. So tight around... my cock. I've wanted you... for so long... so long – yes. Yes, ma'am. I'll call you...whatever you want me to. And, I'll be your sweet boy. Please, ma'am... please cum on my cock. Please. * Please. * ...Yes. Together. We can... cum... together. 

(Groans) ...count... down? Yes. YES. Fast. SO close. Oh God. Please. Yes. Inside of you. YES. (Ad lib: counting down from 5. And, then ORGASMS FOR ALL HOLY SHIT.)

(Long, shuddering come down.) Oh my God. Oh my God. I've never... I've never done anything like this before. (Shaking, laughing.) I really... wow. Just... wow. 

Oh, sorry. Yes, I can... I can put you down. Not yet? (Kisses.) I can hold you like this...forever.

(Quietly) No. I've... I've never... uh... cum inside anyone before. (Little laugh) I... think I see the appeal. Felt that... in my jaw. Jesus. 

(Sudden realization:) Oh. Shit. The cameras. Oh, * fuck. * (Laughing) I'm... I'm so sorry, ma'am. I completely forgot about them when you - 

(Embarrassment:)Well, * I * mind. I don't want them making fun of me -

(Pause. A little bit of pride.)...You really mean that? I mean... I don't have.. that much experience to draw from, but you... easily... best. I mean. 

(Quietly) I hope... this wasn't... a one time thing. I'd really like – I mean, yeah. * More. * But... * more. * If that's... if that's ok with you.

(Kisses. Happy:) ...Yes, ma'am. But, we gotta... gotta get cleaned up. And, I gotta erase the security feed for the past couple of minutes.

(Laughs) Of course it was Dave who taught me how to do that. Who else? 

\---END---


End file.
